The Lonely
by vixen519
Summary: Bella has no choice but to go stay with her lawyer uncle in LA, except the world is falling apart there also! -Temp Hiatus due to health-
1. Prologue Revised

**-Prologue-**

Author's Note: Yes, this IS a re-do after months of nothing. Several thing's happened that would take far to long to explain but to sum it all up: got hospitalized, work took over, virius made me loose documentation of this fic & etc . So here I am with a re-write and I have written up to chapter 9 in a spiral so fun stuff.

_**Thank you all for being so supportive and patient with me!**_

I STILL don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel©, those belong to Joss Whedon. Twilight© goes to Meyers & LOST© to JJ Abrams. Closest I got are DVDs and some t-shirts, lol.

* * *

><p>*TL* *TL* *TL*<p>

"_2 AM, where do I begin? Crying off my face again! The silent sound of loneiless, wants to follow me to bed"_

All of those months, completely wasted. That's how it all seems now looking back on it as I sit in my truck before I head out. And I'm not just referring to *Edward* and mine's relationship, but the way I just did… nothing. Not talking, barely living. The way Charlie would hold me after I would wake screaming and thrashing about after yet **another** nightmare. He won't ever do that again though. Neither of them will.

"_I'm the ghost of the girl that I want to be most, I'm the shell of the girl that I used to know well!"_

This week had been a usual, boring one. So your typical week for Forks since the Cullens left town really. There had been no attacks at all, which Billy Black was freaking peachy about. You would think he would be subtle or something but no. So that afternoon as I made my way home after school and saw nobody around I thought nothing of it since the pack had been so freaking happy about no threats. The road and yards had been unusually empty so I assumed there had been some freak 18 wheeler accident on the outside of town but of course I know NOW there wasn't

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby, then you go & let the lonely in and take my heart again"_

When I pulled onto my tiny street, which that day it seemed all the more so, the whole town from the looks of it was there. That's when dread settled in the pit of my stomach as I saw the huge fire roaring and consuming what -used- to be my house. I still don't really know how I got out of the car so fast and through the crowd either. All I know is that I was in Jacob's arms sobbing to my heart's content.

"Just tell me no one was inside", I had pleaded with him.

He simply nodded his head in the direction to the mostly burned car that I knew immediately that it was Charlie's. I looked around in panic to see if anyone had gotten him out but only grim, 'understanding' faces meet mine instead of his. Billy soon informs me he had been on the phone with him, planning their next fishing trip, when they heard what seemed to be a gas explosion and line lost connection. He also then told me once the crowd left the pack checked the area, they had picked up Victoria's scent all over the property. Great.

"_Too afraid to go inside, for the pain of one more loveless night. Cause the loneliness will stay with me – and hold me till I fall asleep"_

That was the day I made the decision to leave this awful town and go stay with my uncle in LA. Right before Charlie's death we had received news Renee was pregnant so **obviously** I can't go stay with her with a vampire coming after me. I've already gotten poor Charlie killed and from what I recall my dear uncle can kick some serious ass.

The land property has already been sold, which surprised me really how fast that happened but relived me because that meant I could get out faster. I have also dropped out of high school too. Which of course pissed off the community but I'm 18 so it's no longer mandatory! That still didn't stop them from trying to stop me though, lots of wasted air and time.

"_Broken pieces of a barely story, where there once was __**love **__now there's only me. And the lonely"_

My tank indicates it's now empty and I no longer have any cash left to fill it, crap. Maybe my luck will begin to change once I get there, the city where dreams come true? At least that's what Uncle Lindsey always says.

As Bella get's out of her truck and abandon's it a good 100 miles outside of destination, it wasn't for another 5 minutes till she realized she had been singing without the radio.

*TL* *TL* *TL*

Winifred had been sitting at the small, picturesque diner for **far** too long. She was well aware of the fact. But she was still rather upset with Charles and the way he had acted with her! Winifred Burkle was very much her own person and they were -only- dating, not married or even *close* to it with the way he'd been acting. So at the diner she would stay till her temper cooled it's heel's, a LOT more. And the people in the booth behind her were not helping her temper one bit.

"Now Linds, my man, can you git this no good settlement done or what?"

"Of course James-"

"Damnit Lawyer-Man : I TOLD YOU to call me Sawyer!"

Now she couldn't help **but** turn around and look at the loud two some in the booth. That's when she saw two face's she recognized very much! One she had seen on the news as one of the survivors of the Oceanic© Flight and the other was in the Angel's files as one of them Wolfram & Hart lawyers!

"Hey mousy, mind buttin' out of our conversation here? It's none of your business!"

Well THAT'S rude!

"Excuse me but seeing as I was here _**first**_ y'all won't seem to keep quite enough to your own booth I couldn't help but over hear your damn conversation! And I'm -not- mousy you slimy lookin' STD carrier!"

Blonde guy, Sawyer is what Fred believed his named to be, glared while the other narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know you from somewhere…"

"Um, I just published an article on physics & spoke about it not too long ago"

"He shook his head in disagreement, "No, that's not it…your one of the people that works with Angel now, aren't you?"

Her big browns widen even more at this, they looked like they were coming out of head almost, "How in the hell could you know that? From the files I've read and looked at you left LA long before he came and got me from Pylea! And you haven't been back since now, right?"

"Lilah", he simply explained. Her eyes darkened at her mentioning, which Lindsey found interesting.

"As fun and interesting as this it – what the **hell** is going on outside?", Sawyer interrupted the two as he pointed the window displaying a firey skyline.

"Oh fuck"


	2. One Word War  Revised

_**One Word War**_

AN: Yes, revision has occurred here as well but after this chapter everything is back to normal, sorry for the confusion guys! Also below is Jordin Sparks, previous is from Christina Perri!

"_Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here! One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns a war, why is it the smallest thing's that tear us down?"_

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

Cordelia Chase, former beauty Queen, was currently just running down random street alleys. Not even thinking about where to go, which was rather stupid of her and could almost here Angel and or Giles berating her for it. Especially when she considered how many years she lived on the -very- active Hellmouth but right now all she could think of was how close she had been to kissing the very young Connor. And she _knows_ she had to get them back to The Hyperion safely before all hell broke lose, or he tried to kiss her again. It was kind of a toss up at the moment when it came to end of the world situations.

"Oof sorry!" as she slammed right into a young woman with long, lovely blonde hair that seemed styled to perfection, her outfit also looked like it had come right off the runway made **for** her. Like was so unfair still!

"It's alright, I didn't see you either! So what's with the hurry?", the mysterious woman asked Cordy while totally ignoring Connor. Which she was known for doing in her family. Well at any school she attended really but didn't care one bit about coming off as a bitch at the moment. She currently had to get something accomplished!

"Oh, um..See, there's this sale at Macy's you see. And it's only for the next hour or so, so I'm taking my boss' son to help me carry all the massive amounts of bag's I'm gonna buy. So if you don't mind I _really_ gotta get going"

Even Connor was gapping at her, her acting still sucked if anything it had gotten worse.

"WOW – that's the worst lie I've ever heard. Look, I know you're going to your vampire boss to help stop some totally weird evil freaks from putting out the sun. Which is all sorts of cool and I'm for that, as is my family. But dear lord **please** don't sleep with your boss' son over there because that *will* so make thing's totally worse. Plus your boss will lose his soul in some weird ass way too- didn't get that totally but trust that it sucks!"

Now Cordy was gapping and Connor was glaring with his eternal teen angst thing.

"Why should we even believe you want to help us and aren't actually working with The Beast?", he spat at her.

"OH MY GASH – is ***that*** what it's called? That name totally sucks! It sounds like some crap-tastic 80's band or something. No wonder Alice kept giggling when I left for here…", she howled leaning on the side of the building slapping her lean leg. They noticed when she laughed it sounded like bells though.

That was when she realized they still had no clue who she was!

"Oh I've been terribly rude! I'm Rosalie Cullen by the way, my bear of a husband is Emmett. He should be at your Hyperion by the time we get there. My sister Alice has visions, like you Cordy, not as painful, she just zones out really but she is what brought us here. Her husband Jasper can help control emotions, like if everyone is over-reacting he can calm them down. My other brother Edward can hear people's thought's, although I'm not sure if he is going be able to make it here or not. And finally my parents; Carlisle & Esme. They are slowly making it into the city but police are proving a tad difficult with the blockades everywhere now around the city limits!"

They had been nodding politely for most of the bit about her family but the last bit caught the alarmed.

"WAIT – nobody can get in **or** out of town right now?", Cordy inquired. If that was true then that meant now Slayer back up!

"Well aboveground at least, the cops always seem to forget about the 'nasty' sewers", she answered with a knowing smirk as they walked into the direction of The Hyperion.

* * *

><p><strong>*TY* *TY* *TY*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lorne, can we PLEASE go looking for Fred now? She has been gone for 6 hours, something has to have happened to her for her not to come back by <strong>now!<strong>", Gunn exclaimed in a totally panicked state. Granted he had been freaking out about her being gone since the first hour, but since the insane suicidal birds – his state had gotten steadily worse with each passing hour.

"I'd love to help you there, but the lines can't answer themselves sweet-cakes!", and sure enough 3 more lines went off sending Lorne into a frenzy!

"He's right Gunn, she'll come back once she calms down and finds the safest route here. Plus we would have gotten a call from one of our contacts by now if she'd been hurt or worse", Angel reassured him, terribly.

And of course that was the moment Bella Swan walked in on and into the lobby of The Hyperion.

"That is the suckiest damsel-in-distrest-to-rescue speech I have EVER heard. And -this- place is supposed help the helpless?"

They all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads at the new-comer.

"First tell us who you are and we can talk"

"Bella Swan"

"I'd be Angel, owner of this establishment –'Angel Investigations' "

"Creative one, aren't ya?"

"Charles Gunn, just call me Gunn. And no he's really not"

"HEY, right here!"

"And I'm Krevlornswrath of the Deathwok Clan but just call me Lorne, sweety-pie!"

"Do you _have_ to tell people that every time", Gunn groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, _Charles._ Because that's who I am!", he glared over back at Gunn but not before shooting a smile at Bella.

"Anyways, back to the client – you were saying what brought you here?"

All three of them then got a closer look at her while she stood there in silence. She was about a little under average height, brunette with quite long hair that was rather messy. She reminded them of Fred when the found her in Pylea at the moment with her dirtyness at the moment. She had some things in her hair but there was NO way any of them were going to tell her for she already looked like she'd break down at anymore bad news. She only carried a purple bag that was rather thin and worn but they could tell it carried everything she had in this world.

"I've been told you can help track people down", she said finally after a few minutes.

"That's true but right now we're rather busy with-"

"Listen Greeney, I **just** wanna find my only Uncle and he said in his letter to me this place could find people. His last address is now occupied by two _**very**_ horny lesbians that wanted me to join so this is me wanting that damned new address!" She hollered.

Gunn was looking a little too giddy at the sound of lesbians but Angel swiftly hit him upside the head before he could ask where it was. No time for that kind of non-sense.

"Uncle's name and age?"

"Ugh, not quite clear on his age as Mom was always terrible remembering that sort of thing and never bothered told me. As for his name…Lindsey McDonald.", she scratched the back of her head awkwardly with a look saying 'bring on the yelling'.

"Wait, Lindsey McDonald, as in the lawyer who beat Angel with a sledgehammer after the whole Darla incident?", Lorne spoke up for all of them as the other two were still in shock.

"Um, that's about right. After the hand thingy, that was the last letter I got from him. I just assumed you guys were working together but I guess I was wrong about that! Just yet **another** thing to add to the list of things I've been wrong about this year – gosh I'm such a dumb-ass!"

"What about your parents? Can't you live with them sweetness?", Lorne inquired which made poor Bella start to cry so they sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Not really. My Mom is re-married, pregnant now and I believe moving to Spain from I recall to her last email a month ago. As for my dad-Charlie, he died a little over 2 weeks ago. So that just leaves my Uncle, please help me find him?"

"What the hell do you mean Sheriff Swan is dead Bells?"

All four of them whipped their heads towards the entrance, hers the fastest for she truly thought it was her imagination playing with her again. Just like it had for the first few weeks. But shockingly enough there in the entrance doorway was a large, muscular and very pale guy with black curly hair wearing a horrified expression. She knew him well. Angel, Gunn & Lorne turned back to Bella for a response as they could tell from her stiff posture she knew him. She looked like she had seen a ghost!

"Oh my god, Emmett…what in the hell are you doing _**here**_?"

* * *

><p><strong>*TY* *TY* *TY*<strong>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be the first of never before seen stuff, so review so I post faster ;D<p>

~Vixen519


	3. Darkest before the Dawn

**Chapter 3: Darkest before the Dawn**

AN: Well, this is where things get all sort's of bad. And just because it happened in the episode / book or whatever : DOESN'T MEAN IT'LL HAPPEN HERE! I'm going to town on manipulation of this verse' so if you don't like, too bad.

If you review, tell me what you _**like**_ or _**don't like**_ in the story. NO more, "update soon", I will be deleting those if I get anymore! Same for favoriting, that's nice of you really. But I'd rather you review my story so I know how I'm doing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues strong! It's always darkest before the dawn and I've been a fool and I've been blind! I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way! I'm <em>_**always**__ dragging that horse around" – Florence +The Machine_

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

James "Sawyer" Ford was staring at the usually sunny and beautiful sky of LA in horror currently. The reason being is because right now it was raining fire, in sort of swift, silent way. Just like when everything is slowed down in movies and sound completely ceases. There were no sirens wailing, no screaming {anymore at least}, no helicopters', just nothing. He was just watching the mystical weather fall upon the Earth as if it an everyday occurrence almost. He sat in the safety in the diner still as it fell in the eerie way.

'What does one do in the kind of situation? We didn't deal with this kind of shit on the fucking island! Just had the creepy smoke monster that killed people, some bears and crazy Frenchy!, he thought to himself with a chuckle as he turned back around – away from the chaos occurring outside. This is basically what was going on around him for the most part. The only thing he could make sense of still was his cheap designer suit which was now wrinkled from wearing for too long.

As he turned back around towards the diner, he remembered rather quickly why he'd been staring out at the 'storm' for so long. His lawyer and the tiny brunette were still fighting like they were about to have one those apocalypse sex things people talk about. And they had been irritating the shit out of him with how long it had been going on! Twiggy, no Fred, said the crazy weather was Linds' fault and He kept _trying_ to tell her had **absolutely** nothing to this *particular* weather phenomenon but it seemed she would not have any of it. James casually glanced at the clock to see the pair had been arguing this for a good half hour now. People called _**him**_ stubborn?

"…just admit already your back with your Wolfram & Hart AND then we can get to you telling me their evil little plot so I can finally go call Angel already, cuz fiery reain? That's kinda bad for all of us!", the thin woman exclaimed.

It truly was an interesting picture the two of them made as they were screaming their heads off at one another. Sawyer was kinda sad that only he was only person to this. The diner occupants had _**long**_ since left, once they spotted the first bit of the firey sky. The whole bunch had run out of there faster than a group at a store front on a Black Friday as it opened. And it was just as bloody as they left too as he looked down at the floor with some of the evidence clearly there still. Now it was just the three of them in there to fence for themselves in this heap of a crap mess.

'So much for helping others in a crisis of humanity', he scoffed and kicked the bloody ground and what appeared to be the remains of an ear.

"And as I've already told you at least five times already: I DON'T WORK FOR THEM **ANYMORE**! How are you not getting this? Do I need to call Lilah so she can tell you herself, about how she has what used to be my corner office? Or better yet, Angel could tell you because he'd sure as hell know if I was working for them again!"; he ranted at her, almost in her face.

"I may have just been walking by the diner outside but I'd go with both as your yelling is almost louder then damn weather out there"

Sawyer, Lindsey and Fred all turned their heads swiftly to see a young man in doorway of the worn down diner. He had pale blonde hair, same muscular build as James from what they could tell and was rather pale. Also was a bit bloody but the three of them were bloody too from the chaos of the day.

"Who in the fuck are you?"

"Well aren't you the polite one", the new-comer said with a frown and narrowed brow.

"I think what the jerk-ass over there meant was, are you here to kill us or do you want to help? And if to help- so who are you?", Winifred amended with a glare at Sawyer but smiled at the blonde man.

"Here for help, m'am. Got lost coming into town earlier and then the chaos began which didn't help a bit. I was headed to this place called The Hyperion or something, my wife is sending my whole family there for something and I lost the darn address with all the people running at me. Y'all know where it's at?", he said with a boyish smile.

Lindsey's jaw dropped, as did Fred's and Sawyer's really.

"By the way, I'm Jasper Hale"

"And from the looks of it now, we are off to see Angel. We'll explain on the way…", Lindsey said as they made their way out of the diner. And with that they all exited very much in the style of Dorthy with her Scarecrow, Tin-man and Cowardly Lion.

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

* * *

><p>Carlisle was going to -kill- Alice the next time he saw her.<p>

Yes her visions were very important but he hated being on the opposite side of the world from his mate damn it, well as far as he knew! Granted he was sent off to fetch Edward, who needed to be brought back from his mopping in South America for this. But _why_ did he HAVE to go alone?

His 'daughter' had been so insistent on that fact and that Esme had to go fetch someone else. She had said it with such a knowing smile and giggle to emphasize it too! He didn't even know where she was going to, Alice had made clear of that so no one could really. Rosalie was even shocked and slightly hurt that her sister kept the knowledge from her. He even suspected not even Jasper knew...

As long as she wasn't picking up any men he would stay calm. Well relatively, he would make no promises if they attemptes anything.

It just seemed much odder then usual for Alice when Alice made it seem like his wife knew / knows whoever she is getting. His mate has told him everything over their years together so he had no clue as to who she could be getting.

It couldn't be the Volturi, **not** for this kind of thing. They would celebrate the Sun going out and would more then likely kill them for trying to keep it. He could see them doing something like that defiantly. Plus his Esme was terrified of them, polite to them when they visited but never socialized with them willingly.

He supposed that like the rest of his family he'd have to wait and see who his wife going to get, where ever she was.

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

* * *

><p>She was doing her Tai Chi when she 'sensed a disturbance in the force', which was pretty usual around the house now a days but this was different. A powerful force she hadn't felt in a <em>very<em> long time. Too long really.

"Hello to you Esme. You should know by now that even after all the years you can't sneak up on me still, no matter how old I am", The young blonde stopped doing her exercise after this statement and turned to look at the caramel haired woman.

"_Anne_ or should I call you Buffy? You are still the Slayer so I knew you would be able to sense me immediately. I'm sorry I was unable to make the funeral by the way", the caring mother said with a sad face as she walked towards her.

"Which one? Mine or my Mom's? Both happened so fast it's still so…gosh I missed you Es"

And with that they hugged as if it hadn't been more then five years since they last saw each other. The phone calls really hadn't been enough for either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes I'm leaving you all -there- and no Bella in this chapter either! I AM evil *muwahahahaha* A little shorter then I intended but no worries, I will make it up to you all for next chapter: as long as you<p>

REVIEW!

~Vixen519


	4. Bangarang

**BANGARANG**

* * *

><p>*<strong>TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

* * *

><p>They had been searching the entire forest area of La Push since the day of Sherriff Swan's funeral. It had been expanded to all of as well Forks and the surrounding counties when the pack discovered Bella had skipped town, along with dropping out of school – which Jacob was still moaning about and Sam was on the verge of ordering him to stop as it was driving them all crazy since they could <em>all<em> hear it non-stop. No matter how long they looked or how close they seemed to get, the red-head vampire seemed to get away each and every time! It was driving them all insane and now it had triggered both Leah and Embry to phase now with her being in their vicinity all the time, plus attacking all the humans. At least the Cullen's hadn't done that; they never would have thought they would miss them. So things to say the least had gotten rather, '_fun'_ the past few weeks since Bella's departure from them all with the extra pack members.

"The bloodsucker went east of the stream, NOT south! The sun's still shining right now and they never go out during that. Plus it's raining over in the east so why the hell aren't we going, Sam?" Paul barked at him from a close tree with some moss on it.

They were all currently at a decent sized stream on the border of the La Push and Forks border. The entire pack had been chasing a fresh scent of the vampire when it had come to an odd halt at this point so they were all trying to figure out where to go.

"For all we know she could have double-backed Paul and -that's- why we haven't moved! I'm not letting the likes of her sneak up on us and attempt to take us out one by one; I'm the Alpha so I make the decisions and we are staying right here until we get her scent again"

"Sam you **do** realize we could be here for days- what about Emily? Don't you growl at me Leah, you know as well as the rest of us ALL of our loved ones are gonna get concerned if were out hunting a vamp and stay out **this** long dude" Seth rationalized with him.

"What if one of us just went back and told somebody at the reservation we were staying out longer then?"

"Embry that's how she picks us of and your too young to get yourself killed, your mother would absolutely kill me if that happened! Plus she could pop up behind us for all we know!" he stated rather frustrated at this point. Heck they all were!

"Or if I popped up without any of you noticing for the past few minutes, you would think none of you were supernatural what so ever. Or could even see me, tisk tisk"

There on the tree just a few feet from left of the group was Alice Cullen (Hale) leaning on the taller part of a tree dressed in loud colors. Her top was bright pink with equally bright orange stripped around her upper arms and chest. She wore orange shorts, which they found slightly odd but then again she was the 'odd family member', with a black belt. Her only accessories were her Cullen necklace and a clunky gold watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone, Cullen?" Sam asked her once the shock wore off. The others were now standing behind him getting into a fight stance in case.

"I'm the only one here, the others are still gone and they have not a clue I've come if that's where this is heading. I merely came back to collect some things we accidentally left to ship to our new home. Also the reason I was out here was hunting for some deer, so no need to worry. What's going on here and I swear there are more of you…? Isn't that supposed to not happen for you guys, at least that's what Carlisle always theorized." She explained to them

Paul looked suspiciously at her while Jake looked on in shock. Did she really not know?

"Are you serious? Do you really *not* know why we would be out here searching this area so long for the past _two weeks_ Alice?", Jacob started to stalk towards her but knew she had the advantage with her visions. He wanted to attack her but knew that would be unwise as they were technically on Cullen territory now and it would break the treaty with **them** being at fault.

"Past two weeks? Has something happened here? I have only had one major vision lately and it had nothing to do with this region of the country, just tell me" she snapped getting irritated with his attitude with her. In fact all of them were looking on at her in a mix horror and disgust.

"Oh just Sherriff Swan being murdered in his own home with a 'gas explosion' by a roaming vampire that your family knows; you know the red head one? The entire house is gone, Bella dropped out of school and left town too so yah you could say quite bit has happened in the past TWO WEEKS!" Jacob broke at the last bit as he cried a little. He missed his best friend and had now clue where she went to with that crappy 'note' she left.

As soon as he finished his say, Alice suddenly went very still and her golden eyes glazed over.

"Sam, what's wrong with her and why does she suddenly smell different now?" Leah inquired.

"It's her power, visions, wait for it to stop and then she'll talk or maybe not. Remember our families only have a treaty, not brunch every week", the pack chuckled about that.

After several minutes she came back and fell out of the tree dry-sobbing and muttering things they couldn't quite make out with even their hearing! She eventually stood up and faced them after taking some un-needed deep breaths.

"It would seem Victoria, the red-head who's been a bother, was blocking Bella from my visions and I just now was able to see everything you told me along with some other things. Like after we left and then some of your packs fate. It would seem three of your group are supposed to come with me to LA, I know we don't get along but according to that rather long vision(s), Bella is there. So Jacob, Embry and Leah will you come with me?"

Sam growled then and pushed the others behind him, "Like hell they are going with you! How do we know you aren't going to kill them there?"

"In a super sunny California, really? Your pack has the advantage, plus my vision stated that those three will meet their imprints there while helping my family and I with something. Oh and apparently Bella too." She smiled knowing she had them at 'imprint'.

Leah shoved Sam out of the way at this news with a hopeful look on her face, "Your positive, all three of us will find our imprint there?"

Alice looked at with a happy smile and giggled, "Oh yes and may say you will be _quite_ happy with your imprint. I'm not gonna ruin the surprise as to who they are, you two are gonna get along famously! I think you'll like his muscles the most"

"Whoa whoa – hold on before we decide anything how can we be sure Bella is even there?"

Sure enough at that moment an odd tune began to play throughout the woods:

'_Sean Jean, Calvin Klein, Donna Karen's Fashion Line! Valiento, YSL –",_Alice quickly answered her iPhone and put it on speaker when she on screne say 'EMMETT'

"Hey brother, how's LA? Did you find The Hyperion easily?", she smiled at the phone.

"She's gone Alice! The Beast took Bella after beating the crap out of the rest of us. I had literally just gotten there to see Bella in the lobby with Angel and the rest of them when BAM the big red bastard arrives and then he was gone with her. He kinda destroyed the lobby too…Edward was right, she IS a danger magnet", the curly haired brunette was breathing hard.

All the pack was looking at the phone with wide eyes and dropped jaws while Alice was freaking out.

"It's ok Em, I'm on my way, as are the rest of the family with back up. I'll be there by tomorrow" and with that she hung up and turned back to face the group again.

"Are you guys coming with me or not? Because from that very **real** conversation I will need your help, all my family has been going to get help before heading out there. I'll be honest: the situation in LA sucks. Some crazy bastard, possibly bastards, is trying to block out the sun so a different type of vampire can have a twenty-four hour buffet on the city. Right now it's raining fire so it's rather chaotic so prepare for bible-crazy when we get there. All I can guarantee is that the three people coming to help as well are going to live, so don't freak out on me. So fight for that, fight for your pack members – I don't care your reason just help me please!", Alice pleaded with them. Leah was already standing by her before the phone call, which hurt some of the others but there were grateful they wouldn't have to hear her be upset about Sam and Emily anymore. But that didn't mean the pack wouldn't miss her.

Within moments Embry and Jacob came and stood next to her. They could here some whines from the pack but Sam quickly silenced them.

"All we ask is that you three be careful, Jacob – you are acting as Alpha out there, ok? Watch over them and yourself too" he said to him and patted him on the shoulder.

And slowly, well to Alice anyway, they all said goodbye to their pack and went off with Alice towards the Cullen Territory..

"Alright, have any of you ever ridden in a Cayenne Turbo before? Because I'm driving that as fast as possible and there's food in the trunk with some change of clothes for all of you with correct sizes. I hope you all like your outfits, and no phasing in them- especially in the car." As they approached the blue vehicle with multiple suitcases attached to the roof and a full trunk! They were already groaning and knew this was going to be a long trip with her as the driver!

* * *

><p><strong>*TL* *TL* *TL*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Red – who the flip is talkin' to Blondie out in the back yard there?", Spike asked with his usual cigarette in his mouth. He didn't care if there were actual house rules now about having to smoke outdoors only, he would smoke where-ever he bloody wanted to! Those potentials were driving him up the wall and he knew he couldn't be the only one.<p>

At this statement the recovering Wicca looked up from books and the weapons with them to look at the bleach-blonde, then to the yard. She knew Buffy liked to do her exercises out there away from the potentials that annoyed the crap out of her but the young woman with her she did not recognize. But there they were chatting and …_holding hands? _Who was this person and why had Buffy never told them about her? It was obviously somebody close to her and Willow was positive Buffy was straight.

"Honestly Spike I have no clue, it's almost dark out know so let's head out there and see…", and with that the former computer nerd closed the books and dragged Spike outside with her.

The woman out with her was wearing a blue leopard printed on white tube top with a blue jacket buttoned up halfway, on top of both was a skinny belt that buckled in the back and had a bow in the front. She completed the look with a nice white pencil skirt with tiny slits, black heels and a delicate silver bracelet.

As they got closer Spike could sense the blonde Slayer was calmer and more serene then she had been in ages! She also had the most beautiful smile gracing her features, what would he give to have her give him a smile like that.

"…and that's how I blew up my entire high school and still managed to graduate Es"

"Your joking! None of my family has ever done anything that crazy during a graduation, but then again none of them are a Slayer. You always have to do everything with certain flair, don't you?" her companion stated with a shocked face but held a knowing smirk.

"Buffs good with the flair thing, have you told her about Dracula yet?", Willow asked perkily but also wanting to know who this woman was! She hated not knowing something, a bad habit from childhood really.

Both Buffy and her caramel-haired friend turned to them and that's when Spike let out a gasp, "Buffy how do you know one of _them_?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed at that but was still quite surprised Spike knew what Esme was, for her species was rare and it had taken quite some time to figure it out.

"I found Esme when I had run off after the Acathla incident. I had been in LA hiding from all of you, don't look at me like that please Wills! I had been working at a diner when one rainy afternoon day Esme walked in. I knew something was different about her but knew she was not _**our**_ kind of vampire. She sat in my section and was rather polite to me, even gave me a nice tip. Came back the next few weeks, I was the only one who noticed she never ate anything and only ordered water really but my sleazy manager just liked seeing my tight butt in that tiny red skirt so he didn't care as long as I worked really.

"It wasn't until I bumped into Es around the docks I began to get even more suspicious. I had been patrolling when I heard some strange noises by some the further out boats at the docks…"

"Oh heavens Anne don't mention THAT part! I was only eating that so I didn't eat some poor human!"

Now not only was Willow confused, but Spike was too, "Hold on a minute there Pet, I know their kind drinks blood too. Just what the bloody hell was she eating?"

"Puppy, it was that or some pervert who didn't get the fact I'm _happily_ married. However I knew my eyes would give me away by the time I went home to him and I could never let him down like that", she grinned while twirling her wedding band on her hand slightly. She also glanced down at her cell to see if he had sent anymore messages, he had not.

"So once I knew she was a white-hat like us we got along, she even helped me out this crazy-ass hell place I wound up in for like a day- but was a week here? I'm still not clear about that really, all I know is Es helped bust me and several regular humans out and kill this crazy bastard. Then she put me on the first bus home to Sunnydale when I finally told her everything that had happened before I had left"

Willow pouted slightly, "If you have known her for this long, why haven't you told us about her before or what had happened that summer really?"

"How about the fact when she came back you all jumped down her throat about running off? Or guilt-tripping her about Angelus non-stop! She was mourning killing ANGEL that whole summer, your little spell worked at the last minute or did Giles not tell you that Wicca?", Esme's golden eyes flashed as she hissed at the reckless woman. She was upset with her for many things she had done in Buffy's life but knew she could barely push her.

Even Spike was startled by the revelation. He knew the Poof and her had serious drama but never knew to that extent, "Well you didn't come when her Mum passed on either, in fact I have never even smelt your scent before now so why show up all the sudden?"

"Unfortunately, one of my family members saw I was leaving for California and confronted me. You see **none** of them knew until Buffy's mothers' passing that I had a friend outside our kind. So when that vision came it was shock to say the least to Alice, our Seer. She got me on my own thankfully so none of the others would know and I explained everything. That's when she told me of Joyce's death, Glory – all of what was to come. However before we could make up an excuse for me to go with her on a 'long shopping trip' with her, one of our other family members slipped up on shape-shifter territory. It took months to repair the damage between the pact and no body was aloud to leave the area due to the punishment. By the time I was heading to the borderline once the period was over Alice informed me Buffy was already buried, but wouldn't be for long.

You see, she gets visions based off decisions made around our family, or as Spike would put it Clan. Sometimes it something as simple as going hunting or what kind of weather we are going to be dealing with that day so we can avoid getting noticed by the humans. All the way to major things like if we may encounter a threat or if somebody is going to do a dangerous spell they shouldn't be doing", she had started out with a sad, far off voice but by the end it had gotten rather cold and hard as her skin. All three of the Scoobies knew immediately she was upset with Willow over bringing Buffy back.

"As to for the reason I am here today, it is another vision that actually involves some of your associates from LA. It would seem they have an apocalypse on there hands there and need severe help. My family members are bring in help from all over; my duty was to bring Buffy and whoever wanted to come with her. I should let you know, just before I got here I spoke to my other family member Rosalie and she said it's currently raining fire there so put that into your calculations", after her explanation all three of them were kind of slack-jawed about LA being on fire like that. And did she mean who they thought when she said "associates"? If so this about to turn into an episode of Passions!

"Question, can I enchant some weapons to do some wicked damage? I have doing research about it and I think I have it down now. More or less whatever sword, axe or stake you're using could have a spell on it with some flame damage to your enemy or freezes them. Things like that…"

"Wills, have you been gaming with Xander again? And if so, that sounds SOO cool! But in all seriousness did you get the ok from Giles to do this project, after all he's like your Obi-Wan after what happened ya know?"

"Yes Giles okay'd, you can go in and ask him right now infact. And yes I have been gaming with Xander, you know he's still down about the non-wedding so lesbi-bestie to the rescue. To bad we only play Skyrim and it's a solo-player. But hacked the system so we can rock out to our music instead of the games now!", she said nerdily. Esme wanted to lecture almost some more but hearing she had reverted back to her high school self some comforted any worries left.

"So when do we leave?"

"_Sean Jean, Calvin Klein, Donna Karen's Fashion Line! Valiento, YSL"_

"Sorry, that'd be Alice – lemme put her on, your on speaker Alice", as she answered her pink Droid phone.

"Almost to LA now with my shifters when I had another vision, you need to bring the potentials that are there at the house right now"

"WHAT? They have no training what so ever!", Buffy stated to the phone with a horrified face, in fact Spike and Willow looked the same as her.

"They will do fine Buffy, in fact one of them is going not only rescue my best friend from 'The Beast' / Legend dude but she's going to manage to find the major baddie and stop them all by herself. So bring them", and with that she hung up.

"Bloody bird couldn't bother saying which one! They are all so annoying together"

"If it makes you feel _any_ better, we are going to stay a massive hotel that has over 200 rooms so you will get plenty of distance from the teenagers. Also she does that all the time, she likes being the only one who knows what's going to happen before it actually does. The hotel is called The Hyperion by the way"

"Damnit, we're off to see the Poofter and his bloody band of gel suppliers!", Buffy and Willow hit Spike upside the head for that but knew this was going to be chaotic to say the least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: Thank you to all my reviewers, this chapter was for you guys! Also thanks to everyone who's put this story on the alert list :D

Disclaimers: I still don't own BTVS/Angel, Twilight or Lost – they belong to their respective creators, not me. Ringtone is a song called "Fashionista" by Jimmy James. Title of Chapter was inspiration from Skillerex off their song of the same name. _**Will be important later on**_

Outfits – Alice's & Esme's outfit will have a link on my profile under 'The Lonely' section.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

~Vixen519


	5. Running up that hill

**Running up that Hill**

"_If only I could I'd be running up that hill._ _It doesn't hurt me. Do want to know how it feels? Do you want to know it doesn't hurt me? Do you want to hear about the deal I'm making?" _–Kate Bush

***TL* *TL* *TL***

As Rosalie, Connor and Cordelia made their way up the back steps of The Hyperion they noticed how quite it seemed for the area especially for that time of the day. And saw how many dead birds were in the courtyard as well.

"Oh my God – that is TOTALLY gross! Gunn must be barfing somewhere inside!", the aspiring actress exclaimed. Rosalie just had a sneer on her usually neutral face at the various birds scattered on the grounds.

Connor then moved from Cordy's left to the right side of the courtyard quickly with an angry scowl upon his face, "We aren't out here alone"

"What the hell are you talking about Connor? Angel and them probably heard us so they've come out here to see us…?"

Rosalie shook her head, "That's not it, three humans are coming our way. Your friends are inside and from the smell of it aren't in too of good shape"

They looked at her confused, 'smell'? They didn't have to wonder long because as soon as they looked back that direction Cordy saw Fred, Lindsey and some blonde guy who was the tannest man she had ever seen! The three of them all blood on them but accessing them up and down it seemed it was not their own.

"Um Fred, why aren't you in there with the others? Also what the crap are doing with Lindsey there? I know you've mesmerized the files we have for Wolfram & Hart!", the seer barked at her.

"Jesus, can we NOT git into this bullshit all over again! Look, my man Linds doesn't work for those dick-wads anymore ok? You can call that no good Liliah to confirm it even!"

"Look I don't give two craps about who you are but I WILL beat the crap out of you blondie!"

"You wanna go, big tits!", they were already in each other's face practically breathing heavily. It remind her slightly of when she'd fight with Xander back in Sunnydale .

"Ok Cordy, CALM down! And Sawyer- that's the kind of behavior that made you need Lindsey as your lawyer in the first place isn't it? And we are all kind of in the middle of a freaking END-OF-THE-WORLD-CRISIS right now so if you start fighting each other again I will beat the both of you, got it?", Fred glared at the pair till they backed away from one another.

"Rosalie, what's this about our people being hurt in there?", Connor asked slightly concerned, he may not like that his birth father is a vampire but the guy went of his way to look out for him time after time. Sure it had been drilled into his head by Holt not to trust him but for some reason Cordelia trusted him, so he was starting to slowly.

"Can't you smell it kid? I know you inherited some your folks' super-stuff but seriously the smells coming from inside it intense", she stated looking at him a bit shocked.

"She's right, I could smell it about a block away", the whole group turned around to see a guy who could very well be Rosalie's brother hoping off the top of the fence. Right behind him was Wesley and…

"FAITH! Don't tell me you busted her out of jail Wes!"

"We had no choice; it seems our Sunnydale friends have forgotten to tell us about something's going on there. These men who are called 'The Bringers', or as they call themselves 'Harbingers' have been trying to kill off the entire Slayer line – for forever it seems"; that explanation didn't stop the glares being exchanged between Lindsey, Faith, Cordelia and Fred.

"_I missed you too Core_", Faith stated with utter sarcasm and a smile. She only held a stake but that didn't mean the others weren't regarding her with caution.

"What you couldn't let them get her?", Lindsey stated harshly.

"If that were to happen it would mean Buffy is the very last, and it also could potentially trigger the next slayer as well. With Buffy dying and coming back, this all got rather complex", he stated with a stern glare.

"Oh got the lock of the door here, watch the dead birds as you come through!", Winnifred stated perkily. The others just gapped at her, she can pick locks? What had Angel been teaching her during her off time!

Rose and Jasper ran in immediately when they saw Emmett laying there and his arm torn off, over on the stairwell. The others stared on in horror when they saw it reattach itself.

"Did anybody get that license plate number of that truck", Lorne stated groggily as he sat up from behind desk bloody and half of one of horns torn off.

"Oh Lorne – what happened here?", Gunn was laid out in the middle of the lobby and Angel wasn't to far from Emmett.

"Well sweet-cakes, after your fight with coco-bear we got swarmed with suicidal birds. Which I see you've run into from your usually adorable shoes. We also got swamped with calls all over the area about all sorts of crazy paranormal activity; poltergeists', vampire attacks, fiery rain to name a few. Angel insisted we hold fort but keep ear open for 'The Beast', ya know? It'd been something like four hours after you left when Gunn snapped and was about to leave when this girl came in, saying she was related to…well Lindsey right there actually. She was in a right mess state, her Dad's dead and Mom has seemed too of dumped her now that she's a legal adult. We were about to help her find him when 'The Beast' arrived."

Lindsey had looked bored at first but at the mention of his niece he looked paler and scared for her, 'Brunette, skinny and oddly pale? Goes by 'Bella'?"

"Yep that be the darling, she also went off about being wrong about some Edward at some point before The Beast, and that Emmett dude got here"

"HEY – leave my brother out of this! Also we are her friends, we had no clue she was gonna wind up here of all places!", Emmett barked at the green demon.

"Oh some friends, she cried into your chest and punched you! Well until The Beast grabbed her"

Jasper and Rosalie's eyes went wide with this startling new knowledge, "What do you mean he took her?"

"I mean he through the rest of us like rag-dolls, well except sparkles there, when he tried to get Bella out of his iron grip Beast ripped off his arm and threw her over his shoulders and ran out of here laughing his ass off. I would have gone after but was busy with that passing out, as were we all", the three Cullen's gapped with this.

They looked around the room some more; Angel was awake just giving Connor his space and Gunn was looking at Fred with a very hurt look but she didn't notice as she was too busy looking over some of the notes Lorne had received with Wes now trying to decipher if there was a code of some kind.

"Sounds like my ass got busted out of jail just in time for some kick-ass fighting- sweet!"

"Which reminds me, we also did a quick run-by over to Wolfram & Hart to see if they had anything to do with this fellow or the rain of fire; it seems he does not care for them. Jasper was able to get us in and out swiftly but it's safe to say they are not in cahoots with him."

"What'd you find there Wesley", Angel finally spoke up curious about this development.

"He not only killed the entire board of trustees and everyone who worked there but also went after everyone that was 'on vacation'. Including Liliah. So that's how we know Lindsey is a, oh how did Giles put it once, 'white-hat' now"

Lindsey was smiling smug-like with this news being out, but it kinda saddened him hearing this monster had gotten his former partner. He didn't want to imagine how she died.

"Clear some space around the front door, I smell some visitors coming", Angel announced suddenly with a sort of odd look on his face that Cordy knew immeadiatly.

The Cullen's looked at him, "Uh, nobody's walking up…"

They had their answer when suddenly quite a group of people popped in out of nowhere swirling with magic. Some of them merely teenagers holding weapons galore, a few adults in the group and one the Cullens recognized: Esme!

"Oh my Willow, you were right that *did* tickle!", she chuckled out. Even Buffy was laughing at Esme's reaction, she acting as if she was only their age and not decades older. It made Buffy happy to see her so relaxed and calmed after everything she'd been through in her human life.

"So that's who Alice sent you to get Esme?"

It was then Esme realized her secret was very much out of the bag, with everyone gapping at her – especially her own family. It hurt her the way they looked at her with eyes like they did. Almost like they felt she had betrayed them some how.

"If you must know, yes. And for the record I've known Buffy for a very long time, since she had just completed her junior year of high school actually. We've kept in touch via email and telephone calls over the years. That, Jasper dear, is why you would feel me get anxious about a phone call every once in a while. She had a secret of her own that I would not share at the risk of The Volturi coming after her.", she smiled sadly at Buffy.

"Wait, you were here with her when she ran off?", Cordy asked. It was then Angel made the connection and Spike wanted to laugh at his Grand-sires piteful look on his face.

"She's the one that made me take the bus ride back to all of you in Sunnydale with that _warm_ and _loving_ reception", Buffy gave the former Homecoming Queen an icey look.

"Buffy why didn't you tell me about any of this?", the dark-haired souled vampire pouted.

"Like Esme said, she had a secret that wasn't mine to share. Which we'll go over later"

They all knew that was far from the end of that particular conversation from the look Angel was giving her, hell all of Angel Investigations, Sawyer & Lindsey wanted to know what the deal was with the Cullen's!

"Well with that rather fun 'soap-opera' worthy moment, what happened to your hotel Poofter?"

It was then Angel and the others noticed the peroxide vampire smirking, and already lighting up a cigarette. Angel just sent a glare in his direction then looked to Buffy for an explanation.

"He helps out, plus what could I do –leave him in Sunnydale with a big honking fight building up here? You know he can't fight humans anymore; it's the only way he can get his kicks now. Plus Giles paid me $300 to take him away from the Hellmouth, the First was kinda screwing around with him", she emphased with her hand making the 'crazy' gesture. Which made Cordy, Connor, Fred, Gunn, Sawyer and Lindsey step back- no way they were gonna be near a unstable vampire!

"Hey pet, no need to bring that up! It's not my fault I'm all soul having, went and got it for you remember, the First decides to try and make me all like Dru by bring about uber-vamps in the process"

Wes jumped over to them, "Wait you had uber-vamps over in Sunnydale and didn't call us? You know that the first sent assassins after Faith?"

Buffy then actually saw Faith and smiled, "Hey Faith, you ok? Those bastards aren't easy to take on alone."

"I'm just 5 by 5, but antsy for our sweet dancing skills we do. And don't forget how we get afterwards", she replied with her smirk.

"Hold on a minute, Buffy last time you were here in LA you were Miss Bitch about Angel getting her help. And now you're totally cool with her?" Cordy barked at her. Buffy Summers would never make sense to her it would seem!

"Funny thing about death a la` electrocuting portal and then being in heaven, it makes you reevaluate some of the stupid things you've said and done. After talking with Angel when I came back; I went and had a long talk with Faith here, we've been cool since. Before this whole 'First/Firey LA' crap began I'd go visit about once a month. Hell one of the guards even accused me of being her girlfriend!

But enough about that, Esme says we need to help y'all with some big horny dude going by the name of 'The Beast'?"

The teenage girls laughed at her description but stopped once Willow sent them a look to shut it.

"Buffy, this guy ripped off his arm, whatever your friend Esme's kind of vampire with ease while taking a hostage. Who are the teens with you here?" Wes inquired in his 'Watcher' role since Giles seemed to be sitting this one out.

"My three potentials, there were more but uber-vamp got them, as did the First. Giles is also trying to teach English to one from like China but is doing terribly, which is rather funny when we aren't fighting for our lives. The tall brunette with the crossbow and wicked dagger is Amanda, found her while working at the High School! The other brunette with green eyes and big sword is Annabelle. And finally the tan shorty with the belt of stakes is Kennedy. And I can say they do quite well for not actually being Slayers yet"

The three girls beamed at this compliment but knew with the other Slayer here now it meant more training. As they glanced around at the new faces they could sense so many different things their minds were saying to them with all the supernatural in the room. They knew the Cullen's were safe to be around but it didn't mean it stilled their senses any to want to attack, which from the look on the blonde guy whom Esme said was Jasper, could tell they were resisting that urge. However when they looked over the green demon they could tell he was perfectly safe. This was certainly going to be an interesting stay here.

"Um Esme? Carlisle is on the phone and wants to talk to you", Emmett spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked at her as she dashed over to the phone held out to her while wondering when the phone rang.

"Hey, yes I'm here with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett…", she glared over at Rosalie for a moment while he spoke to her.

"Yes I've kept things from you but you've kept things from me as well dear. We'll discuss this later when you've brought Edward back from that place he's calling a room in South America so he can save Bella….of course she's in trouble. It seems the monster from Alice's vision has her now..…So he heard me and running to the airport now? Good see you both soon", and with that hung up the phone nearly breaking the screen but didn't care for she was too upset with her 'children' for 'telling on her' to her husband before she could explain to him face to face.

She looked over to Angel, Buffy and everyone else, "It seems my husband and Edward should be arriving by tomorrow night, and Alice with her back up as well. We should start a plan of attack and rescue of some kind, don't you all think?"

***TL* *TL* *TL***

There was pain all over. That was the first thing she was aware of when she came too. It was also very dark in this place she was at now, where ever it may be. For as far as she knew she could no longer be in LA anymore, far away from any form of help really. And laying on very hard ground was not helping her pain one bit.

As Bella made an attempt to stand up it was then she noticed she was now wearing different clothing then before. It was a long black dress with red lacing along the ribs on each side. It also had a sash with red, black and caramel entwined in it that went all the way around her and way past the dress it seemed. Also her head felt kind of heavy, she touched it and noticed an odd crown with a stone of some kind.

"What the…where am I?", she asked more to herself while getting a better look at her surroundings.

"I thought that would be obvious my dear, you're here in my home preparing to be sacrificed for a most holy ritual to bring hell upon this Earth. So enjoy your last 24 hours on this planet", the large red demon she recalled now from earlier stated.

"What if I don't want to be your sacrifice?", she began to back away from him as he stomped towards her.

"You don't have a choice in this matter, virgin"

Damn Edward and his old fashioned ways!

* * *

><p>-My my, thing's HAVE gotten crazy! Now if you want more review. And none of this "liked it, update soon". Tell me what you liked, or didn't like. Also what do you guys think is going to happen? <em>Will Bella live to see Edward? Will Angel discover Buffy and Spike's romance? And will Esme be in trouble with Carlisle?<em> Review to find out! See ya next time!

~Vixen519 (still don't own any character above and dress link is on profile btw)


	6. Ruby Blue

"Who would have believed it would come to this? Look at what you do oh Ruby Blue!"-Roisin Murphy

* * *

><p><strong>*T.L* *T.L*<strong>

It was as the 'Big Red Guy', as Bella had started to call him since he never gave her a name, was setting up the scary looking circle with several black candles of different kinds of scents she couldn't quite place in multiple places and heights that it really hit Bella. The Cullen's were _**not**_ coming to save her this time; she was going to die with this thing all alone. As that very fact hit her she sort of let out a hysterical laughter, she didn't care how crazy she sounded. It's not like she was in the sanest of company. He was always talking with somebody she couldn't see and clearly wasn't there so his marbles were obviously long gone and had been for some time. So she would just laugh at the oddity that this was the being she would die with, not somebody she'd love like she had always thought. Yet again she wished she had died in that fire with Charlie or when James had gotten her in Arizona in the ballet studio.

"What are you laughing about mortal? I'm preparing your death if you've forgotten, virgin", he spat from the circle while he drew something with black chalk she couldn't quite make out from her chained up area from her corner in the old, rusted-out building he was holding her captive. That was all he ever called her, she had made the mistake once of saying that wasn't who she was and what her name was. That had earned her a back-handed slap to the face and she hadn't corrected since.

"Something an evil being like you could never comprehend", she said after catching her breath from her crazed laugh. That did not amuse him. He dropped his chalk and stomped in her direction, but stopped not two feet in front of her in a frozen state like Alice would be during a vision.

"…but she's talking back to me Mistress!...I understand, I'll leave the virgin alone till you can join us for the proper time of the ceremony", while chatting with – whoever it was - he stared in an odd direction but somehow at her as well. He gave her a quick glare and went back to what he was doing.

"One more thing virgin, you'll be dying in those chains my Mistress says and says _**I**_ will be having the honor of removing of that vile purity of yours before we vanquish your pathetic life"

All she could do was whimper and curl into a corner as he laughed. She tried to find some kind of warmth in her big black dress he had placed on her but it did not help.

***T.L* *T.L***

This **had** to be torture. They had been here forever it seemed but there was no way it be much longer, right?!

'Dude, your over-reacting man! Leah is just freaking happy she's gonna 'print soon, why aren't you?', Embry asked through their Quilette link. They knew Leah wouldn't notice at the moment because Alice was busy with driving and well…

"_SO GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD – AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS – BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING AND YOU'VE GOT THAT ONE THING!"_

And they had been singing **the** girly-est songs since they had begun the drive from Forks. If the damned bloodsucker had told them _that_ would have happened during the road trip, Jacob and Embry would have run to LA with this non-stop singing along crap they'd been doing to ever damned song to her iPod! Which had included _**multiple**_ boy bands, Adele, The Spice Girls, Selena Gomez, Michael Buble`, P!nk & Lady Gaga.

They were men damnit, they could only handle so much of this at a time and they'd been in here for at least six now. Why couldn't the damned contraption break or die already?!

It would seem the Powers took pity on them because suddenly the car dramatically pulled over to the side, knocking over some of their food and beverages in the process. Alice jumped out of the drivers' seat and ran to the emergency lane where Jacob immediately recognized the red rusted out truck she was inspecting now. It was Bella's truck!

"Is she there?", as she looked around the bed of it.

"It's entirely empty with exception of her iPod hmm, even the radio has been ripped out but from the smell of it that happened long before it was abandoned, am I right? Another vampire has been here, not two days ago if my senses are correct. And ….if my nose is right they're headed to LA as well. Which means we need to kill them as well now.", she paused for a moment as they took this in.

"How will we know how to find them in a city as big as that though? Forks is easy as pie, LA not so much", Leah added with a shrug.

Before Alice could respond she got that odd look on her face they knew from the forest when they saw her 'see'. Not two minutes later she came out and was whipping out her phone.

"Change of plans now, were not stopping at the Hotel anymore – were headed straight to rescue Bella. She may not live that much longer…or stay sane from the looks of it."

All three of the Quileute's exchanged looks at that, "What do you mean 'stay sane', Alice? What the hell is going on!"

She finally looked at them in the eyes and they saw the panic and despair in screaming in them, "I mean the creature holding her is going to torture her and do something _**very**_ bad that will break her more then she already is. If we don't save her in time to stop this then I'm afraid my family will have no choice BUT to change her to heal the damage the creature will do to her body and brain."

Jacob shook his head stubbornly, "I don't believe that – it can't be worse then when the other vampire got her in Phoenix!"

She merely hissed in pain as made her way back to car, "This is going to be a thousand times worse. Edward and Carlisle are stuck near Mexico and won't get there till after we all retrieve her and have averted this whole mess, I've already seen that much. And as for worse, I'm afraid the only ones who will understand what she's about to go through are my sister Rose, Esme and someone your going to meet soon enough"

Leah let out a gasp as it hit her what exactly Alice was saying without coming out and saying it, "NO – not that! Not Bella"

"Which is why we need to go directly to the hotel with no more stops. You'll meet your imprints soon enough don't worry. And don't worry about Bella – once we get her out I know my Jasper is going to kill the hell out of the bad guy", she added as she held Leah's hand in a comforting way as she started up the engine.

***T.L* *T.L***

He was staring at her. Again. And it was really starting to get under her skin, in the kind of way that made her feel all sorts of horrible. After all he wasn't the one she was tryin' to save right now.

She had first noticed it when she had taken Charles into Angel's office to fix up some of his more severe injuries. Just pushing her hair out of the way to get a better look at what she was doing when she looked into the main lobby to see what the others were up to.

Buffy and Angel seemed to be in some argument over the bleached blonde vampire who wasn't too far as they kept pointing at him and said vampire seemed entirely too happy about the pair fighting over him. The other vampires where also arguing too, with the one who had arrived with Buffy and Willow. The woman looked like she would cry any given moment over what they were saying to her, whatever it was. And as her gaze came full circle her eyes met his dark ones, and he smiled barely. But enough to make her inside tingle.

Did he know about the nights she would dream about him in that special way and that's why Wesley smiled at her? Or was he just being polite? Either way she needed to focus on fixin' Charles up so she could figure out what the hell is going on between her and Charles. That is if there was a them to discuss anymore.

"Winifred?"

She jumped and turned about, it was Jasper! Jeez he was not kidding when he told her he was good with the stealth thing!

"Oh Jasper you caught me when I was over thinking. I was just patching up Charles here…oh is the blood thing a botherin' you right now? I could get some of Angel's pig blood from the kitchen. He totally wouldn't mind", she already half-way out of office and headed to the kitchen.

He kept up with her pace, "Actually, as generous as that offer is my family will pass. That wasn't why I came into the office. Did I tell you on our way here my family and myself have special abilities?"

Even though he declined her blood offer she kept heading to the kitchen to make a food spread for the rest of the human guests, "Uh not really. Just that you were a different kind of vampire then Angel. I figured you were ok since you weren't bittin' my neck. What kind of special abilities are talking? OoO are you all like Dracula and can do the disappearing act like a bat! Because Buffy actually fought him and he pulled that. He also had his thrall thingy too – Angel was all sorts of pissed about that"

Jasper held his pale hand up at this, "Wait a second, the Buffy in there fought DRACULA, who else has she. Wait Not what I came in here for..…Any who's my brother Edward who show up at sometime can will read people's minds, he hates it. My wife Alice who should be here by tomorrow can see the future. As for myself I can read people's emotions and control them if need be. Like if they're too angry I can calm them down in a matter of just seconds."

Her brown eyes went wide, "So what's that have to do with talking to me?"

"In a room of so many humans, your emotions were screaming at me the loudest Fred. While working on Charles you were annoyed, frustrated but when you made eye contact with Wesley you calmed down, got flustered…need I say more? And last I checked Charles was your boyfriend so what is going on Fred?", he finished as he slumped into a kitchen stool.

For a few minutes she didn't say anything and he was worried he may have pushed too hard but then, "When I first got here I was emotionally numb and spent. The only one who even bothered to welcome me back to reality was Wes. You see I was in a hell dimension for 5 years when Angel and them saved me. As soon as we got back he got word from Willow that Buffy died. So Angel went to some monks to seek grief or whatever while I created a new cave. Wes would bring me food and books on physics everyday. By the time Angel came back Wes was my closest friend, Charles didn't even notice me till my folks came to get me. And the only reason he noticed was I device I created to kill a demon.

"Things then became hectic when we all went to the opera. I knew by then both Wes and Charles wanted to be with me but I didn't understand why or what they thought was special about me. We all got possessed by some pissed off ghosts that night and Wes threw in the towel for me I guess you could say. He stopped our intellectual talks at work, work only. Then something worse happened about a month ago between Charles ago. I had a paper published and the professor from my old college was there. As I was presenting it another portal was almost opened. Angel and Charles got me out of the way but I still saw the huge whole that the portal left. I also saw Wes there. I went to him that night and he helped me find out who was behind sending me to that…awful place. Just as I was about to send my professor there Charles busted into the room, killed him and threw him into the portal as it closed. We haven't been on good terms since. That was why I was at the diner today and not here"

She had finished making the miscellaneous sandwiches by this point and Jasper noticed tears forming in her eyes, "You didn't want Charles to win, did you?"

"It's too late to say anything about that now, Wes isn't working with us and hates us. So I'll just have to live with this now. But that doesn't mean Charles and I are going to stay a couple", and with that she left Jasper in the kitchen.

"Too bad you don't have my gift to read, and then you'd know how much he doesn't hate you all Fred. You especially", before he could go after her he received a text from Alice.

**MEET US AT THE FACTORY OFF_ AND_ AT 10PM TONIGHT. BELLA'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! IF WE DON'T SAVE HER IN TIME SHE SEES A FATE MUCH LIKE ROSE'S 8-O**

Ah crap. Better go collect the troups, and how do you tell them Bella is going to have her virginity ripped from her? Or do you just not say it? What he did know, was that he was glad Edward wasn't he because he would be over-reacting right now and be acting like an ass. Guess that meant he also had to go into explaining the whole super-powers stuff before too. Emmett better act like an adult during this talk.

* * *

><p><strong>- my my, yes next bit IS going be dark as it's the big fight. Sorry this took so long. Muse and me fought over how this would come out. Still kinda iffy so review and tell me what y'all think. Also about what was revieled of whats to come!<strong>

~Vixen519


	7. AN: please read

Ok everyone, I know I was supposed to update AGES ago but computer quite literally blew up and several other things have kept me away. Just wanted to let you know I am back now and the next chapter of **The Lonely** will be up by the latest of Monday evening (I do still have to work this entire weekend so please be patient with me!)

In the meantime read some of my other fan fiction I have written maybe? There were two fics I posted right before everything went to crap so that be awesome if y'all could check them out :-)

~Vixen519


	8. Anything Could Happen

'I guess we thought that's just what humans do

Letting darkness grow

If we need it's palette and we need it's color

But now I've seen it through

And now I know the truth'- Ellie Goulding

* * *

><p>It was complete darkness, that was the first thing Sawyer noticed as he came too. He was very confused as he collected his thoughts from the last few things he recalled over the past couple days. Going to the old diner with Linds' to discus the completely ridiculous lawsuit he was having to go through still. Then when Fred had interrupted their conversation, which in turn got interrupted by the crazy rain of fire. She had taken them to some former acquaintance's of lawyer-man's that seemed to make him awful ansey on the way, well till they saw everyone totally knocked out by something kept calling 'The Beast', which sounded super stupid.<p>

After they got there so had other a bunch of people and to be frank he hadn't bothered to keep them all straight. He did notice the woman who had the big tits who accused his lawyer of being evil or whatever though. When people weren't paying attention she had taking to showing him around the hotel she said the dude named Angel owned. Whatever. It was around the third floor maybe when they started pawing at each other like horny teenagers and he threw her into the random room. Which as he now turned on the light, he realized it was one of the cleaning closets. They had just about to go all the way when she got the crazy glossed over look and her eyes went white.

"What do you think you're doing you big idiot!?"

"Um, I thought we were going have some great sex but now that your acting like this I'd guess no..?"

"I don't CARE what she's doing to you right now, leave her alone till I can get there to you both and can help complete the ceremony! If you ruin what I have worked so hard for for the past few months I WILL kill you slowly and painfully. And by the way, you may take care of the girl's purity yourself once I give you the ok WHEN I GET THERE - got it?!", and suddenly she was back to normal and when she realized he was right there she looked both horrified and angry.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that your probably behind that crazy ass weather change I experienced earlier and even more, right?", trying to back away in the small space. It was too late though she lifted up a big fry pan that for some odd reason had been in there and then all he knew was darkness.

So currently Sawyer was stomping his way to the lobby when he heard yelling as he got closer and closer. In fact that was a hell of a lot for a group to even understand what they were saying to another. As he entered the room all he could make do was a group of girls were just sitting there kind of looking bored at the scene as they freaking sharpened their weapons. The vampire group people were yelling at the people that made Lins' ansey. And Fred was still trying to heal that dude who she said was her boyfriend but was making moon eyes at some serious hardcore looking British guy with a wicked scare on his neck. After a few moments of not being able to make out what the hell ANY of them were saying to one another he finally snapped.

"HEY- SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!", which quite effectively silenced them all but got the tan brunette girl pissy.

"And why should we listen to you, you probably don't even know what it is were yelling about! Besides where did you go? You've been gone a while", one of the girls sharpening the weapons pointed out.

"Oh God, they're right. I swear Lindsey if you brought somebody into my hotel that is planning on killing us all I WILL kill you - soul or not!", the brunette guy with the big forehead said.

"Um Angel you DO know he's one of the survivors of the Oceanic Flight? He couldn't give less of a shit about you - but seriously where you James?", Lindsey asked him dryly.

"Oh you know. Big tits, Cordelia, that is was showing me the place when we started acting like those teens over there. We decided to get a room when suddenly she starts to glow like a freaking lava lamp and yelling at somebody who wasn't me about keeping somebody pure or some shit. When I inquired she knocked me out with a fucking pan and was long gone when I came to"

Everyone was gapping at him at this revelation, but Angel seemed skeptical, "Cordy would never do that, she is the sweetest person-"

"YEAH right Angel-cakes! You only think that because you want in her pants. Don't you recall what she said to you the entire week you were back to 'comfort' you after Buffy died? She compared you to being a loser and obsessed freak because you were confused over that case. THAT isn't sweet - that' manipulative and you know it", Lorne pointed out as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"That maybe the case but we still don't know where Cordy, Bella OR The Beast for that matter will be being kept right now so lets leave this 'sweetness' discussion for later maybe? We should be deciding our battle tactic right now, also where the crap they maybe?", Buffy added.

"_Fashionista"_, Jasper's phone buzzed. He looked down at it. _HAVE YOU STILL NOT TOLD THE GROUP TO MEET AT THAT FACTORY TONIGHT AT 10PM!? MOVE IT MISTER!_

"What is it Jazz?", Esme inquired with a worried look.

"Alice has seen where Bells is being held, she says be at _ and _ by 10 tonight, no later or this ceremony thing will happen that we _**really**_ don't want to happen"

"Question: what if we don't save her in time?", a now conscious Gunn asked.

"She is raped of her purity by The Beast, which in turn begin's the end of the world ritual so what do you think?"

"Does Edward know about this Jazz..?", Rosalie asked softly but managed to be heard by everyone.

"I thought it would be best not to tell him, Alice says him and Carlisle have been held up at the border of Mexico because of Edwards passport but they -_might_- get here in time. The officials keep changing their minds so we have to works around that for now. That's why I haven't told him also it maybe they get delayed and by the time they arrive she is saved. He has already suffered enough I don't want him knowing this"

"Well as her Uncle I don't think that's quite a fair statement, yes I haven't always been there and wasn't there to see this relationship. If I had been it would have been stopped believe me - I know everything about your kind, I met Aro and loathe every single one of you so the fact that my niece DATED one I'm quite angry is an understatement. When he does get here I will be having words, I know physically I can't hurt him but emotionally - that's a whole different ball game ain't it?"

*TL* *TL* *TL*

Her face was throbbing with the pain now and she was quite positive is had swollen twice it's normal size, also if she had a mirror in her possession she see the ugly colors now marring her face as well. Why couldn't they just go ahead and kill her already? It seemed like she had been in this candle-covered room for weeks now but from what she recalled the thing said she would only live for 24 more hours, well less now. It couldn't have changed it's mind, could it?

"I thought you would never arrive Mistress, this annoying mortal wouldn't stop crying", she suddenly heard the monster say from across the room. As she looked up she saw a beautiful brunette room dressed in a long black dress that she had never seen the likes of before really. Well maybe Alice had now that thought of it, which made her hole twinge. It had see-through lace on the sleeves, and she would guess the back but a different material for the rest of the dress. It looked cotton or maybe satin? It was hard to tell with this lighting. But the cut was flattering for her but she looked awful familiar...OH she was in one of the photos her Uncle sent her!

"I know you...my Uncle told me about you in the letters he sent me", Bella rasped out. It hurt her throat to speak with the lack of water and from the screaming she had done to try and get help.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "What does _that_ mean virgin? Your nothing, you _mean_ nothing!"

"My Uncle Lindsey is so going to kick your ass once he finds you", she put on a weak smirk. She had already let go of the fact the Cullens were not coming for her, but she still had her Uncle.

"Oh PLEASE- that crappy hick of a lawyer? I'm shaking in my heals!", she cackled as she whipped Bella's back once.

Without warning though the entrance of the room blew open and several figures came in with weapons drawn. One figure stood out: Lindsey McDonald

"Are you sure about that 'shaking in your heals' comment now Cordy?"


	9. Closer to Fine

Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable and lightness has a call that's hard to hear

- Indigo Girls ("Closer to Fine")

* * *

><p>Bella was safe. Help had arrived in the knick of time like they do in the movies and all that Hollywood crap, but then again she WAS in freaking LA so go figure. Before she could process that thought much more the tiny brunette was impacted with an strong force that knocked the wind out of her.<p>

"OhmygodBellaIwassoscaredIsawthatvisionofyouherewi ththisbackstbbingbitchandVictoria-", the tiny familiar voice rushed out. Bella gently nudged the figure so she could see their face and make sure she wasn't hallucinating again. Sure enough it actually was Alice who tackled her.

"Ok one, how did you know I'd be here? Two, why would you care as _he_ said none of you actually would remember for long because I'm just a distraction after all. And three, did you say _**Victoria?!"**_, by the time she finished she had been yelling and had begun to get some attention but didn't give a flying rat's ass. Alice looked at her sharply and observed her for a moment.

"So you -didn't- know Victoria was just outside this room ready to take you from The Beast with permission from crazy lady there?", she shook her head.

"No he was too busy calling me virgin, talking to her about when the damned ceremony could start and setting up this totally creepy room."

It was then Bella looked around her surroundings to see who all had come to the help because it seemed more then her Uncle had come for her. Sure enough Uncle Lindsey was casting with the help of some red-head on Cordelia now while she was swearing complete evil on the world. Puh-lease that's most over-used line in the entire universe! Emmet and Rose were in the corner looking at her shyly almost like they were unsure if it was not okay to come over yet. Jacob was with, wait JACOB was here?!

"Um Alice why is Jacob, Embry and Leah here…and who are the two people they are talking to right now? It looks like Leah is gonna mount that guy, same with Jacob but obviously for the girl.."

"Heh heh heh, funny you should mention that Bella see thing is I had a vision those three would find their imprints here and well only found two today", Bella just looked at her motioned for her to continue to keep explaining. Her bloody arms and hands were gripping Alice's form tightly so she couldn't squirm away. Well at least theoretically she knew Alice could if she truly wanted to.

"An imprinting is when a Quilette sees their soulmate for the first time- both of them feel it instantly. They can either be best friends or more, it's whatever they choose. Sometimes things get a tad tricky when they imprint, like today", Bella's eyes narrowed at that.

"What does THAT mean Alice? Is it Jake's?"

"No, I just saw the wrong imprint for Leah"

-30 minutes earlier, before they got there-

When the crap were the other bloodsuckers going to get here already?! They had been waiting here with Alice for a good three hours now and she was bouncing around mumbling about fighting strategies her husband taught her or something over off a good 10 feet away from them. Jacob was STILL a tad in denial we were all going to imprint or at all and that this was just Alice manipulating us into helping Bella. And I kind of think he might be right. If he imprinted it save us _all_ from the annoying, lusty and whiney thoughts he has about Bella all the time but on the other hand it would be about some new chick who may not understand the whole 'turning into a wolf when angry' thing. Personally I hope between the three of us, Leah gets her's today. She deserves it the most after all that shit that went down with Sam. We all know we cannot control who we do it on but it still doesn't mean it wasn't fair for her to get crossed in the fire like that.

"And what about you Embs? Don't you care if you find yours today, not that I'm not loving your thoughts by the way", Leah asked quite dryly.

"Don't get me wrong if I find her today I will be freakin' ecstatic but if not oh well"

"Two minutes", Alice interrupted them suddenly popping up right in front of them.

"Till we fight or till reinforcements get here?", Jake asked with faux-Alpha, I guess. It kinda looked like the face he used when he made fun of Sam from time to time.

"Till reinforcements…and imprints"

Which collectively shut us all up again. Instantly we were all a bundle of nerves like we were waiting on our Prom dates or some shit. It was the slowest most agonizing two minutes when I heard voices from my left side.

"Are you sure this where Alice said to be Jazz?"

"For the millionth time YES Gunn and how the hell you convinced them to get Willow to heal and not heal like normal I will never know", they heard him sigh in aggravation.

"Like I said, I don't like it when there's a fight happening and I'm laying on my ass"

"I agree with Jasper on this, you should have stayed at the hotel _Gunn_", a new voice said with a snarky tone

"So you could have all the fun wannabe-slay?"

"I could still kick your butt"

"Or not a we still have to not only save Bella BUT fight that big demon AND a potentially '_possessed_" Cordy so shut it with this crap you two", yet another new voice said that said they were just around the corner.

"She HAS to be possessed Buffy- that's the **only** explanation for her behavior right now"

"And was I possessed when I hit you two years ago when that shit with Faith went down here? nuh-uh."

There was no rebuttal as they had rounded the corner. I looked over the crowd and didn't feel the change the Sam and the others described to me. But from the look on Jake's and Leah's faces, they certainly had. Thank god. I looked at who they stared at and it seemed their imprints were looking at them with equal interest. Jake's was carrying a vicious sword and a stake on her belt. She had the same coloring as us, very interesting. However the man Leah looked seemed quite a bit older. He was carrying a flame thrower on his back and was African-American, I'd guess he was about 30. Sam and the rest of the pack was going to freak, at least Jake's was near his age.

"Ok-so we're supposed to go save the bloody Princess, slay the sodding dragon not eye-shag each other before that otherwise world goes to shit kids", I look to see some pale guy with a long leather trench coat, bleach blonde hair. My instincts tell me vampire but they look different from the Cullen's, weird.

"I hate to agree with Spike but he's right."

"Oh this was supposed to happened, they just imprinted is all so just give them a minute to know each other. By the way where's the red-head?", Alice pipped up.

"Oh here I am" and random said from the back of the group. I looked at her, she looked at me warily. Yeah, nothing. We both looked back at Alice who was already in mid-vision.

"So this is a normal thing for your wife Jazz?", a tiny blonde with a nifty looking axe that glowed red inquired.

"Yea Buffy, she can see multiple outcomes for all of us. Like Lorne does when somebody sings or Cordelia when the PTB sends her a vision when it's put as important enough for y'all to fix what have you"

"Oh Embry I'm so sorry", she had such a sad face. Oh god, that's not good.

"It seems she hasn't been found by the remaining Watcher's so she doesn't know she a slayer-to-be. She WAS in Sunnydale, at the high school with Buffy's sister but moved after her parents got killed by an uber-vamp. She is now in Istanbul, but very safe", she let out a long sigh. You could almost feel her disappointment.

By now the four had gotten off to the side and had started talking to one another to explain what had just happen.

"I'm Jacob by the way, what's your name?", he asked the girl with sword still rather close to her chest he noticed with a gulp.

"Kennedy, so you wanna explain why I looked at you I felt like it was suddenly all Disney moment there. Were not going to start sing are we because Buffy and them said that's really bad and I will totally kill your ass". Holy crap, not envying Jake right now.

"Okay one- not evil, I came to help save my best friend WITH you guys. Two- my people have this gene where when we met that special person we know who they are instantly. You can take it slowly, be friends and whatnot; and stay that way if that's one of them wants. But if they want more then of course that's what the gene IS designed for. Just know I will help watch your back in this fight". Ok she was lowering the sword, that was a good sign…right?

"I will only say this once Jake-ass. Until I say otherwise we are ONLY friends, you gotta earn your right into my pants. I won't be banging anybody else if that helps but same goes for you" and with that she stomped off. He sighed and just walked back over to Alice who just patted him on the shoulder. I looked over to Leah. The were still just looking at each other, hell EVERYBODY was looking at them by now.

"TALK ALREADY SO WE CAN GET THIS THE FUCK OVER WITH!"

"Thank you for your subtly Faith, they _really_ needed your help with this conversation", well that wasn't dripping with sarcasm what so ever.

"Not everyone can a smooth love-life like yours B"; and with that there was a resounding smack across her head with a mumbled "I was just screwing around damn B".

"I'd be Gunn by the way. Well Charles Gunn but call me Gunn please…sounding totally old damn", the other teenage girls were already giggling.

"Well if your old then I'm like illegal. But actually I'm Leah and totally legal". OH MY GOD SHE WINKED AT HIM! They are totally going to be in bed by the end of the day at this rate.

"OK enough of that- we should seriously get going as we still, as Spike so well put it, have to save the Princess", the same brunette guy with poofy hair said. His hair kind of reminded me of Bella's ex, they would totally get along talking about their hair for hours on end.

"OoO fight-time now, sweet!", the Faith chick said while high-fiving Buffy.

"I call dibs on entrance ass-whipes, my niece I get to make the dramatic entrance"

"You JUST got here though Lindsey- that's not fair dude. But you make a good point. We will all kick ass while you be over-dramatic, also you and Willow should do magic to bind Cordy."

"Wow- you people are so easy to sneak up on. I could eaten you all by now but just watching you all blather on and on has been a treat. Do you _know_ how annoying it has been to just sit on the other side of a door waiting for the okay to finish up a torture so you can complete your revenge?", they all whipped their heads to the new voice. It was the red-head vampire: Victoria!

* * *

><p>Ok- yes I cliff-hangered y'all. But only because after being gone for MONTHS I get <strong>one REVIEW, <strong>you kidding me? So please all I'm asking is 5 reviews for this (and my birthday as it actually is {**today I'm now 26!**}, I was eating one of those mini-ice cream cakes while writing this so uh yeah). Also welcome new readers! I know there have been quite a bit of you since I went on my quite un-expected hiatus! But thank you for reading (all of you really!) and please leave a review in the lovely box below. It would totally make my day :)

~Vixen519


	10. I Have Dreamed

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,_

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be._

_I have dreamed every word you whisper._

_When you're close,_

_Close to me._

_How you look in the glow of evening_

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

_In these dreams I've loved you so_

_That by now I think I know_

_What it's like to be loved by you,_

_I will love being loved by you._

- Rodger's & Hammerstein's 'The King & I'

* * *

><p>They just stared at her form for a moment. Victoria was HERE in LA? She was <em>here<em> in LA? Alice never mentioned this once in any vision…unless she had hidden herself from them like all the other times. But they could focus on those kind of details later. Her blood red eyes and blood dripping down her mouth was worrying all the Cullen's currently with Bella being so close there.

"I thought all of you Cullen's would be more vocal at my presence here. But I suppose Laurent and I were right- she was just a lousy pet to you all but that doesn't meant I won't make her death any less painful. Edward deserves to suffer for all the pain he has put me through, well until I kill him myself"

Esme was suddenly just feet in front of the threatening vampire, "If you think you will get **any where** near my children you vile bitch - your dead wrong! I will light your pire myself"

Victoria merely chuckled and even leaned over to caressed her ivory cheek, "That momma-bear act is cute, really. But let's face it; in a fight I could take you down. You didn't even fight when your 'children' took care of my James. What does that even say about your fighting skills there?"

The LA gang, potentials and others were quite aptly listening to this exchange. Alice, Rose, Emmett & Jasper were honestly wondering what Esme was doing so close to Victoria and where she was going with this conversation.

"Oh, you think because I didn't fight that day I'm not a skilled fighter? How silly of you!", and with that Esme swiftly ripped off Victoria's arm before anyone could process what occurred. Before any of the other Cullen's could move to help her start a fire though Victoria, with her good arm, ripped off Esme's leg off!

"ESME! Spike: quickly grab her leg and run it back to the hotel, I'll meet you back there", Buffy ordered while everyone ran to help with weapons drawn and began to get swung. Faith and Willow looked at her sharply.

"Um, B? Who's gonna lead the Girl Scouts here while you take her with Spike back? I'm quite sure I heard Ken' say she wanted to take lead like if you died…"

"Faith, you CAN do this! Besides- remember we are the chosen two?!", with that Buffy had swept up a screaming Esme in her arms and was running back in the direction of The Hyperion.

"So what was that about your Mom saying lighting her pire?", Gunn asked turning on his flame thrower with a grin.

Emmett was closest to him so he looked at him, then the flame thrower, "We tear her into pieces and throw them in the flames so she can't come back to life. That's the only sure way to kill our kind so lets get that fire going man. That bitch needed to die as soon as she touch Esme!"

It was mostly a blurred vision of arms and legs swinging at each other but before they knew it Victoria's voice cried out as she was thrown into the pile of wood, tires and other miscellaneous items that was now the roaring fire that quickly consumed her body.

"Let the fire burn out- we can't put it out. Also depending on how it goes inside we might still need it for them in there", Angel stated quickly added before he too dashed off to The Hyperion.

"Seriously, how does Spike and Broods-alot know about you guys? After all this I think we all deserve to know THAT story!", Faith balked out in frustration in realization that she didn't have Buffy _or_ Angel to lean on for support if the Potentials got annoying. All she had for real back up was Spike, ugh.

"That is a story that if I told without permission from my grand-poof I would get quite a verbal lashing from him which would annoy the devil out of me and while he was at it he torture me in the old ways", Spike informed them with a grimace.

"Your kind always has to be quite gruesome and vile at times"

"Was that a question or a statement oh tiny, sparkly seer?", he snarked. She merely gave him a pointed brow and turned the other way.

"Well as much fun as this is we really should be saving my NIECE now, any clue which building she's inside Alice?", Lindsey snapped. Alice closed her eyes to focus for a few seconds.

"The big building 15 feet from here with the lights coming from it, actually the only lights coming from it as all the others have been recently shut off due to rent issues"

As they approached they heard a loud noise, like an earthquake rumbling, but moving _towards_ them. Amanda, Annabelle & Kennedy brought their weapons to their chests as the others began to contemplate what the noise could be bringing.

"My mistress will not be disturbed during her ritual & I shall have the virgin if I have to kill you all-", nobody got to hear exactly what The Beast was going to complete that sentence as Amanda had snuck up behind him with a vicious looking knife and stabbed him in his vocal cords.

"Holy crap on a cracker mini-slay- wait where'd you get that knife? You've been hanging onto one of Giles' daggers...", Willow pointed out. As the now dead monster fell to ground Amanda approached carrying the blade to the wicca.

"He placed this onto a crate just as he came out the shadows so I looped around like Faith & Buffy showed us to grab it, moment I grabbed it something in me screamed that this was our way to get him. Well or a really insane way to die but you'd all remember it"

*TL* *TL* *TL*

"And then we busted in and saved you!", Alice finished telling Bella all she missed out on. Meantime while she been telling her all, Willow had healed some of her more serious injuries. Bella was more or less gaping at the end.

"Is Esme alright? When can we go see her?"

"As soon as the flames go ou-", in mid-sentence Alice's eyes glassed over in a vision and Jasper was over by them in an instant.

"She's feeling lots of anger in this one, Oo, some pain now...she's coming out", he summarized her emotions for Bella as Alice's eyelid's twitched with the as of yet unkown future.

"What is it darlin'?"

"Get Willow to start a teleportation spell for all of us NOW! Spike and Angel are about to fight Carlisle and Edward back at the hotel", she more or less shouted this and the whole room became silent.

"Wait, I thought they were stuck in Mexico because broody-dumbass left his passport? Also you said they'd miss saving Bella", Rosalie pointed out once it hit her.

Alice rolled her eyes at this, "Well Edward decided the dazzle the female border patrol, as did Carlisle. So they'll be there when Buffy, a hurt Esme, Spike & Angel arrive and get the wrong idea- so let's get moving people!"

Willow quickly began chanting and sparks began to fly. Everyone began to circle around her, Bella had to have assistance getting up from Emmett by carrying her over to the circle. They reached it just in time as they spell kicked in.

The collective whole landed with a thud in the middle of the lobby and heard yelling stop.

"Bella?", a voice far to familiar to the young girl but she didn't want to believe was hearing asked.

"Willow, did you have to bring EVERYONE here this way?", Buffy grunted from underneath Spike as he'd been thrown against her with the backlash of the spell.

"I just went where the tiny vampire told me to go. Said something about Angel and Spike getting into a fight with there two over here, bout what she didn't know except Esme being hurt. But that can't be all. I have a feeling this has to do with how their two kinds know each other", Willow informed.

Carlisle, who had had an angry scowl upon his face before this, suddenly looked almost scared which Spike picked up.

"What, doc' here never told you he knows us and met us in the wildest time of our lives kiddie Cullens?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I've returned, this was supposed to be up in June but, well see note on profile. As for next update, for my 9 year anniversary date for being on ff I will be updating and posting LOTS of stuff so keep an eye out!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

_~Vixen519_


End file.
